FRUITS BASKET by Shigure Somah
by kyozmine
Summary: My, my! I should become a Mangaka! Shigure snickered to himself before an idea struck him! He would call it...FRUITS BASKET.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N this is based on the assumption that no one has read books 14 and up, for the simple reason that I have books 10-13 right here, and I don't feel like getting up to get my other books for reference. XD also, sorry this chapter is so short, future chapters will be longer! (hopefully) oh! one more thing! if you review on my fruits basket story, then I'll review on one of your fruits basket stories!! (assuming I don't get over 25 reviews...)  
_

---------------------------------------

"So you're all ignoring Kazuma-dono's feelings?" Shigure asked, making a mental note to write this in his journal.

No one paid attention to him, they just continued to talk about Saki's feelings for Kazuma. He sighed, and left to go to his room. as he waited for his computer to boot up, he started to draw the scene he had just witnessed.

(1.)"My, my! I should become a Manga-ka!" Shigure snickered to himself before an idea struck him! He would call it--- FRUITS BASKET. the story of a really, really ridiculously good-looking man, who was cursed by the dog!! (and maybe he'd incorporate some of the others in too.) he laughed, as he fingered through his journal, and started to draw.

-------------------------------------

Shigure peeked out of his room, into the hallway, where Yuki stood on the phone. he sighed. writing a manga was no where near as much fun as it had sounded. he had already finished up to where he assumed would be around five books. not a whole lot of it made sense. then; it struck him. he would have to get inside his character's heads and be 100 percent honest. so, now to find out what happens while Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were at school.

"Oh Tohru!!" Shigure yelled over to the girl.

"Eh? yes Shigure-sensei?"

"I was wondering if you would like to tell me about you day at school! ... and every other day since you got here!" Shigure smiled.

"AWAAAHH!!! I... I'll try my best!!" Tohru squealed. how was she going to remember everyday for over a year!?

"Oh! let me go get my diary!" she smiled and started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

_A/N hi again! hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of **FRUITS BASKET by Shigure Somah**!!! please read and review_:3

(1.) Mangaka: an author of mangas.


	2. getting inside your head

this is based on the assumption that no one has read books 14 and up, for the simple reason that I have books 10-13 right here, and I don't feel like getting up to get my other books for reference. XD

---------------------------------------

"So you're all ignoring Kazuma-dono's feelings?" Shigure asked, making a mental note to write this in his journal.

No one paid attention to him, they just continued to talk about Saki's feelings for Kazuma. He sighed, and left to go to his room. as he waited for his computer to boot up, he started to draw the scene he had just witnessed.

"My, my! I should become a Manga-ka!" Shigure snickered to himself before an idea struck him! He would call it--- FRUITS BASKET. the story of a really, really ridiculously good-looking man, who was cursed by the dog!! (and maybe he'd incorporate some of the others in too.) he laughed, as he fingered through his journal, and started to draw.

-------------------------------------

Shigure peeked out of his room, into the hallway, where Yuki stood on the phone. he sighed. writing a manga was no where near as much fun as it had sounded. he had already finished up to where he assumed would be around five books. not a whole lot of it made sense. then; it struck him. he would have to get inside his character's heads and be 100 percent honest. so, now to find out what happens while Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were at school.

"Oh Tohru!!" Shigure yelled over to the girl.

"Eh? yes Shigure-sensei?"

"I was wondering if you would like to tell me about you day at school! ... and every other day since you got here!" Shigure smiled.

"AWAAAHH!!! I... I'll try my best!!" Tohru squealed. how was she going to remember everyday for over a year!?

"Oh! let me go get my diary!" she smiled and started to walk up the stairs.

couldn't read them, (obviously) but thanks for the review!!

to Musa rox, Thanks so much for the review! I might have to use that idea... (and I loved your "After Something Cinderellaish" story!!) ;P

any who, on to the fic!!!!

Tohru ran down the stairs, diary in hand.

"Miss Honda? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Yuki asked, walking in the house; probably coming home from a student council meeting.

"WAAAH!!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!! I'LL GO RIGHT NOW!!! Oh, but Shigure-sensei!! WAHHH!!!" Tohru wailed, uncertain of what to do. (A/N if you couldn't tell)

"Oh, Shigure, while I'm at work, you can just read my diary! Oh, but you might not want to spend all that time looking through it. I'm sorry." She continued.

"No, no! that's fine! Thank-you Tohru!" Shigure responded, reaching out and taking the book Tohru was offering.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll go to work than." Tohru reasoned.

"let's go, miss Honda." Yuki sighed.

"Oh? Are you going to walk me to work? even though I'll be late?" Tohru asked, pointing to herself.

"Of coarse!" Yuki responded smiling. Shigure waved them off and started to flip through the pages. Tohru really didn't keep many secrets from her friends, did she? well, besides the obvious.

This is a good start' he though.

'but now I need to get inside Yuki and Kyo's heads.' he cautiously set Tohru's diary down, and sneakily crept up the stairs, and into Yuki's room. he had to do this with out leaving any evidence that he had been there.

He picked up a leather-bound book, that looked like it might be a journal. He smiled as he opened to a random page. yep. this was defiantly it. now... Kyo. he would be harder. he was in his room right then. Shigure sighed. maybe he didn't need to have Kyo's thoughts until later on in the book?

He sighed, and started to draw again.

it was actually going by quite fast; by the time Tohru had gotten home, he had already finished book one, and was half way through book two.

"We're home!" Tohru yelled, echoing through the house.

"hmm.. I'd better start dinner..." Shigure heard her mumble from the next room.

"I guess I'm over due for a break!" Shigure yawned and stretched.

A/N bleh... this chapter wasn't too long either... :( QUESTION!! would you rather have regularly updated short chapters, or a long while in-between longer chapters?


	3. now for kyo

_A/N sorry that it's been forever guys…_

Once on book two, Shigure was stumped. He really needed Kyou's thought's. and so far in the series, there wasn't even any forbidden, or hot steamy love! Only the truth so far. (which played him out to be a total pervert much to Shigure's distain)

Shigure sighed. Maybe the good parts would come in later. For now, he'd just play it by ear.

"Kyou? Are you in here?" He asked, walking into Kyou's room. Kyou lay there, looking absolutely exhausted. Probably been out training at the dojo and had just over exerted himself.

In his hand, though, he loosely held a notebook. It was just the type that you could buy at a dollar store, but maybe this was his journal? Shigure slowly and quietly walked over to the sleeping cat, and reached out to grab the notebook. As he touched the front cover, Kyou let out a small groaning sound. Shigure sharply pulled back. He would have to get it later.

"Shigure, what are you doing in there?" Yuki asked, peeking his head in Kyou's room, where the dog loomed over Kyou.

"AH HAHAH!!! NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL!!" Shigure yelled, spinning around.

"What the hell?" Kyou groaned, sitting up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" He shouted, book flying across the room.

"Oh! Ah, Kyou, did I wake you?" Shigure asked, trying to think of any excuse.

"I just came in here to see if any of my books were still in here, since this used to be my library, I see now that there aren't any! Ahaha!! Bye!" He darted out of the room, snatching the notebook as he did.

"You might want to look your self over. You never know what that perv could have done." Yuki said into Kyou's room, efore walking away.

_A/N ok, so if this chapter seems to be written in a different style, or anything, that's because I was having serious writer's block, so my friend Emma helped me write this chapter! Heh heh… don't kill me… Anyways, please review!_


	4. AN help? D:

_A/N D: Ok, let me explain. I KNOW it's been 1,000 plus some years since I updated, but I have an excuse! (a lame one, but all the same...) ok, so lately I've only been writing romance-y things, and before long, I was sucked into the world of yaoi... TT.TT so, I kind of want to add some romance to this story.  
if not in the real thing, in Shigure's Manga. So, I'm here to ask, what romances are you all interested in? and... what romances would make you abandon my story? because I don't want that to happen... but then again, depending on reviews, I may not add romance at all!  
so, please tell me what you think!!  
I also don't want anyone to be offended by my choice, so it doesn't have to be yaoi. ._

_PLEASE HELP ME!!! XD_

_-nyrocat_


	5. so shigure what's the new novel about?

"hmmm…" Shigure flipped through Kyo's journal, trying to convert the page he was reading, into a much more interesting manga.

Well, in his book, Shigure wanted there to be a vicious battle of love between Yuki and Kyo for Tohru. …but as he read Kyo's journal, he saw that he'd have to make that part up.

It said several times that Kyo thought of Tohru like a little sister. It also mentioned, however, a person who was always referred to "the source of my fluttering heart" or "that person" or "the beautiful" or even flat out "my beloved". …but it never shared the name…

Kyo, albeit being very poetic in his journal, wasn't very helpful.

Shigure drew a long sigh. He'd just make up all the romance then. He _was _good at that. It is his job after all.

So the books continued, albeit slowing down considerably.

"Shigure! Your editor's here, looking like she's about to commit suicide, and take you with her!" Yuki yelled.

"Ok, I'm in my study!" Shigure yelled back, still highly enthralled in his newest chapter, chapter 19.

"Shigure-san… your new book you were talking about…??" The woman asked shaking slightly in anticipation, waiting to have to yell at the man.

"hn? Oh, yes, here you go! The first book." Shigure said, only glancing away from his work briefly.

"It's…" Mitchan began, startled.

"It's real?" She asked, flipping through it. Tears streamed down her face.

"THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!! SHIGURE!!!"

"Shhh… Mitchan, I'm trying to work." Shigure smirked. He'd start playing his little game with her again with the next book.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll look these over and bring them to the publisher right away!" She nearly yelled.

"Ok." Shigure gave a half-wave over his shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Drawing all the girls falling all over Yuki, Shigure had to pause to laugh loudly. This was; by far; his best idea ever.

"Shigure, dinner's almost ready!" Tohru smiled, leaning into the room slightly.

"Ok, I'll just finish this page, and then I'll be right out."

"oh, ok!" Tohru grinned. It was nice to see Shigure so focused on his work.

Going back into the kitchen, she heard Kyo and Yuki talking. Not yelling, not even arguing. Talking.

"You have to wonder what exactly he's writing, that he didn't even torture his editor for it." Yuki pondered aloud.

"It can't be his normal perv-book, right?" Kyo asked. Neither of them weren't looking at each other, but at Shigure's Study door.

"yes… he would have acted the same way he usually does if it were just another one of those… Do you smell smoke?" Yuki asked.

Tohru yelped. While watching the two have a civil conversation, she had completely forgotten about dinner!

"OOH! TOHRU!! THAT SMELLS DELICIOUS!!" Shigure yelled, sitting over at the table next to Yuki.

"Oh… it's a little burnt…" Tohru frowned, but set the plate down at the table anyways.

The four started to eat, and after a few exchanged glances between Yuki and Kyo, Yuki finally spoke up.

"So, Shigure… we heard you're writing a new novel." He started

"Oh? And where did you hear that?" Shigure grinned behind his glass of water.

"your editor was here earlier." He responded simply.

"Ah, yes. But no, I'm not writing a new novel." Shigure grinned. And technically, he wasn't. he was writing a manga.

"but-" Yuki started before Shigure cut him off.

"AH!! I'm full. Thank-you Tohru for your wonderful food, but I must retreat to my study now!!" and with that, Shigure slipped out of the room.

"Now I really want to know." Kyo frowned.

"and you think I don't? stupid cat." Yuki said, but frowned too, staring at the retreating Shigure.

"What'did you call me?!" Kyo stood up. Tohru sighed. It looks like whatever civilness had been there before dinner was gone now.

She slowly picked up the dishes, and headed back to the kitchen to do the dishes, trying to ignore the bickering in the backround.

* * *

_A/N …GOMEN NASAI!! TT-TT It's been a long time… yeah, sorry… XD I had a spot of writers block, but soon got over it after reading the nice reviews I got… (most of them I just received today. -.-;;)_

_Specail thanks to Princess-Serenity-Serena, who's PM was really the one to get me up off my lazy butt. XD_


End file.
